Ninja drift
by mskm101
Summary: Sasuke was new in town and new at street raceing but what happens when he challenges the best of the best for his girlfriend read an find out
1. Chapter 1

Megan"raceing peaple now Sasuke if you want a very nice car than do the disclaimer"

Sasuke"Fine,Megan-chan doesn't own anything like the fast and furious or Naruto that right belong to the writers of the movie or show now do I get a nice car"

Megan"yes you get a cellica now on with the chappy"

Sasuke just got to Japan to see his friend Kiba He just got to his house when his house when his friend said"I have a surprise for you come on in to garage".When they got in the garage two cars were in there one was a red mustang that eventuality tuned orange in the front with Kiba's name written in blue down the sides.The next one was dark blue with the uchiha symbol on the hood and his name down the side in a raven black."Heres the keys to you brand new cellica and garage pass for the schools parking lot"Kiba said handing him his stuff"Now lets get to school but for your first day I'll drive you to tell you who to look out for like this guy"Kiba said handing Sasuke a photo of Naruto"This is Naruto Uzamaki best street racer oround his girl is like my little sister her name is Hinata Hyuga"he also handed him a picture of Hinata"And wait to you see her car it's a cellica two but solid purple with her clan sybol on the front with her name written down the side in blue and sakura petals all over it" he said "How do you know all the detals"Sasuke asked "I do everyones paint jobs,now on to Narutos car his car is orange with awhite and blie stripe down the side with a bowl of ramen painted on the hodd and the word fast on his lisence plate because a whole lot of peaple copy his Idea"kiba said" Ok now can we just get to school"ask Sasuke"yeah sure"replied kiba

eeeeeeeennnnnnnddddddd ooofff ffffiiiirrrrsssstttt cccchhhhaaaapppptttteeeerrrr ssssssssssssssssss

Megan so what do yall think of your cars"

Hinata&Sasuke"their beautiful"

Megan"R&R"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke"Megan-chan does not own anything"

Megan"That was quick"

Sasuke"So now on with the chapter "

When they got to school Sasuke seen the car of Hinata he thought it was beautiful. Kiba really could do cars he thought it would just be what he said but he left out that it had a blueish-white above the tire.

"so where do I get my schedule"said Sasuke "at the office along with your uniform so I'll toke you there"kiba said "Before they got out of the garage Naruto came up to them "Hey kiba I need you to redo my paint job oh and who's your friend you going to teach him to drift" Naruto said "his names Sasuke and only if he wants to besides you just want some new competition" stated Kiba. "Hey Kiba"said a beautiful girl "Hey Hinata, so Naruto how do you want your paint job" said Kiba "The same except where its blue should be orange and where its orange should be blue I'll bring it to you after school okay" said Naruto"sure"Kiba said

Sasuke "Review and you might get a longer chat"

Megan"yeah what he said even though its suppose to be short chats"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been updating latly give me ideas for next chapter I have writers block on this story


	4. The tour

_**Hey Megan's friend Kyleen here. Megan's giving me a chance to write this chapter. Hope you like!!! **__**J**_

Megan "hey Kyleen"

Kyleen "sup"

Sasuke "Hey what about me"

Kyleen&Megan "What about you"

Megan "do it"

Sasuke "Megan does'nt own anything"

Megan "good boy you get a cookie"

After Sasuke had left Hinata and Naruto, he and Kiba went to the front office to speak to the principle and get his schedule. He walked in to the front office to hear yelling from the principles office. He ventured to the door to listen in.

_Tsunade give me that sake bottle. You are in school._ He heard the strict voice of a women say.

_No, get your own. _This voice was slurred like the women was drinking.

_For gods sake you are the principal you can't drink here. Your supposed to be responsible._ He heard the strict voice say.

He decided he'd butt in right then thinking their fighting would never be over. Both women's heads snapped towards the door to look at him.

"Umm… I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He told them before continuing, "I've come to pick up my schedule and you know stuff."

"Ah yes come in and sit down." The obviously drunk principal said.

"I'm Shizune the vice principal/assistant and this is Tsunade the principal." Shizune said, "Please ignore her drunken state she has had a bad day."

"It's eight in the morning." Sasuke said incredulously.

"Yes well any way… HEY GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE!!" Shizune yelled as Tsunade tried to take a swig from the bottle.

"NO, IT'S MINE YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY IT FROM MY COLD DEAD FINGERTIPS… OWWW GET OFF NOOOO YOU CAN'T HAVE IT. LET GO OF MY SAKE." Tsunade yelled as Shizune attacked her.

"I'm just going to get my stuff and leave." Sasuke said, like he was talking to a three year old.

He quickly grabbed his things and made a dash for the door. He was out of the office in seconds.

"Don't worry it's normal." Kiba told him as they left.

He took a glance at his schedule and it looked like this.

_Kakashi Hatake - Homeroom Room 31_

_Iruka Umino - Math Room 45_

_Anko Mitarashi - German Room 15_

_Might Guy - Gym/ Jiraiya - Health/Sex E.D. Gym_

_Haku - Art Art_

_Lunch Cafeteria_

_Kurenia Yuhi - History Room 21_

_Kakashi Hatake - English Room 6_

_Orochimaru - Science_

"What classes do you have?" Kiba asked before looking over his to glue his eyes to the schedule. "You and Hinata have all of the same classes except for German. She has French.(I totally take French!!! Sorry.) Then you have math and science with me and German with Naruto. We all have gym together."

"Sweet." Sasuke answered.

"Your lucky your new and in Kakashi's class. We all call him that. Any way your lucky cause you get to skip 1st period to have a tour of the school." Kiba told him.

"Awesome." Was Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke flipped the page to look at the small slip attached to it.

_Locker number 364_

_Combination 38-8-18_

_Gym locker number 72_

_Combination 25-31-8_

"Come on your lockers right next to mine." Kiba told him.

He headed towards his locker and put in the combination. He grabbed the books he would need for the first half of school, slammed his locker shut and walked towards homeroom after saying bye to Kiba. He opened the door and saw… a room full of crazed kids. All of their heads turned to him and everyone quieted down.

"Oh, hey." He heard a soft feminine voice say. He turned to look towards the owner of the voice, it was Hinata. "Your Kiba's friend Sasuke. Right?" She continued.

"Yeah." Was his answer.(Sorry for the one word answers but I couldn't think of anything to put there.)

He looked around at the group. He started with Hinata. She had raven black hair that looked was streaked a dark blue yet not to dark that you couldn't see it. Her eyes were white with a tint of lavender. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'I run with scissors cause it makes me feel dangerous. Her pants were black and baggy and her shoes were white etnies with black skulls and writing on it. There was a girl sitting on her desk staring at him with hearts in her eyes. Her hair was pink and she was dressed in a pink tank top with a white sot in the middle. Her shorts were also pink and went down to mid thigh. Her flip flops were white with pink polka dots and her eyes were mint green. In the desk next Hinata's was a guy glaring at him.(The desks are in six rows of four.) He had really long, brown hair tied into a bun at the end and his eyes were the same as Hinata's except without the lavender tint. His pant s were black and baggy his shoes full black etnies except for the E on the side which was white. He was wearing a white t-shirt under an unzipped black jacket. On his desk was a girl with two brown buns on the back of her head. Her eyes were also brown and she had a black Red Jumpsuit Apparatus t-shirt on. Her pants were once again black and baggy. Her shoes were brown adios.(okay im sorry but my brain has run out of descriptions for clothing so from now and forever more you shall use your imagination on anything not described.) Behind his desk was a guy sitting on the desk occupied by a fairly ovular teenager. The guy on the desk had on shades and a cloak that stopped at his mouth. The guy in the chair had his hand stuffed in to a bag of chips. The desk behind Hinata had a girl on top also with hearts in her eyes. She had her long blond hair in a pony tail with a single strip down the left side of her face(?).

"Cool. Okay now for the introductions. The girl on my desk is Sakura, the guy in the desk next to my is my cousin Neji, the girl on his desk is Ten Ten, the girl on the desk behind me is Ino, the guy on the desk next to hers is Shino, and the guy in the seat next to Ino is Choji." Hinata said taking a deep breath because she had said that all in one breath.

There was a chorus heys and whatups before the teacher finally walked through the door, his nose stuffed in an orange book.

"YOUR LATE!!" A bunch of kids screamed at him.

"Well yes, I got lost on the path of life." Was his explanation as Sasuke sweat dropped anime style.

"LIAR!" Screamed Sakura.

"Any who, where's the new vict-student yeah student? ha-ha." Kakashi laughed. Sasuke raised his hand.

"Okay as it seems you are already acquainted with Hinata she will show you around for homeroom. Whilst on your magical adventure I will give these kiddies a very long, and extremely boring speech." Kakashi told them as the kids groaned.

"Sure Kakashi, no problem"


	5. 1st period

_**Hey Megan's friend Kyleen again the last sentence of my chapter got cut off so why don't I recap. **__**J**_

* * *

"_Okay as it seems you are already acquainted with Hinata she will show you around for homeroom. Whilst on your magical adventure I will give these kiddies a very long, and extremely boring speech." Kakashi told them as the kids groaned._

"_Sure Kakashi, no problem." Hinata told him as Sasuke and her walked out the door._

_**End recap**_

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were walking through the halls of the school with Hinata pointing out the doors and telling him what rooms they were. Sasuke would nod and occasionally say something like cool, awesome, or alright. Hinata introduced him to the teachers he would be having then showed him to the gym and the cafeteria. It was getting pretty hot so Hinata decided to take off her jacket. Which was a bad move because Hinata was a little advanced in the women development scale. Sasuke stopped paying attention to what she was saying and where he was going to check her out.

They were heading back to the class room now and Sasuke was still distracted he bumped right in to the wall by the classroom door. He fell back on to his butt with an umph.

"O-oh m-my g-g-od-d a-r-re y-you ok-kay?" Hinata stuttered while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke told her. He looked up to see her face, " humph why don't you just laugh?"

"I-it's n-not p-polit-te." Hinata explained still trying not to laugh.

"Oh so now you're a proper lady?" Sasuke asked putting hands on his hips in a girly fashion.

It was the last straw for Hinata and she collapsed to the ground in a laughing fit. Sasuke stared at her shocked before a second before going in to defence.

"It is not that funny." Sasuke stated, offended.

"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s hahahahahahaha" Hinata tried getting out. "Ha t-the w-wa-y y-y-you p-put y-your h-h-hands o-on y-y-our hips." Hinata told him calming down.

Sasuke go up and reached down, grabbed Hinata by the elbows and pulled her up. Her cheeks were a rouge like colour from embarrassment because of her outburst and Sasuke found that it made her even more beautiful. They walked through the door with Sasuke ahead of her holding it open for her to walk through before he let it shut behind him. They made their way to their seats and talked for the rest of the period with the six new acquaintances.

_**BRING**_

The bell rang loudly as everyone jumped from their seats and rushed to their see their friends before their next class.

"So… whats your schedule?" Hinata asked Sasuke quietly.

"Oh Kiba already told me I have most of my classes with you except for German." Sasuke told her.

"You take German? I take French." Was Hinata's whisper like answer.

They left the room together, walking briskly to their math class. Taking a seat in the way back, they sat next to each other. Just as they were about to start a conversation there was a scream and a loud thump. They immediately looked towards where the scream had come from which happened to be the door. There on the ground was a girl who had happened to have fainted. They stared at the girl weirdly for a second before raising their eyes to look the group of girls in the doorway with hearts in their eyes. The whole group was staring at Sasuke.

Hinata giggled as Sasuke stared at them weirdly.

"Looks like ittle Sasuke-kins gotta fan club." Hinata teased as the mob of girls rushed to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer for he was surrounded by the girls and even if he had tried, Hinata wouldn't have been able to hear him over the high pitched giggles and the questions of marriage.

Hinata was totally okay with the mass of girls swarmed Sasuke until they started fighting over her seat. Now that was just ridiculous. She was sitting right there. It's not like they could just take it. Correction, they could try and take it and maybe there was a small chance they'd succeed.

A girl with red hair and glasses bluntly shoved her right out of the seat. That made sweet, innocent Hinata pissed. She stood up slowly, her eyes having darkened and losing the kindness they used to have, they now looked very enraged.

"That is ENOUGH!!" Hinata yelled grabbing the girl that took her seat by the hair and pulling her up. The girl's face was contorted in pain and anger as Hinata shoved her from the seat. The red head landed a foot away on the ground looking ready to kill.

"I don't mind you hitting on Sasuke but stay away from my seat!" Hinata told them sternly in a voice daring them to contradict.

Hinata plopped back into her seat her legs crossed on her desk and her arms crossed over her chest as she put earphones in her ears and turned on her ipod. Sasuke could hear the screamo music coming through her headphones. Most of the girls went back to their seats talking about how mean Hinata was to them. Iruka came in to the class room and he didn't even seem to notice Hinata not paying attention to him.

Math class went by slowly with Sasuke almost falling asleep and the sharp ring of the bell surprising both teens. They left the classroom together one after the other, making their way to their lockers.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF YOU DONT TELL ME I CANT GET BETTER SO IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME HELPFUL ADVICE PLEASE DO, I ENCOURAGE IT. BUT PLEASE DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT BE RUDE. RATE AND REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING.**


	6. P

_**Hey Megan's friend Kyleen again the last sentence of my chapter got cut off so why don't I recap. **__**J**_

Megan:"Hey peoples just to let you know Twilight wil be up loaded soon peace out now Sasuke"

Sasuke:"Megan owns nothing and Thanks Kyleen"

* * *

"_Okay as it seems you are already acquainted with Hinata she will show you around for homeroom. Whilst on your magical adventure I will give these kiddies a very long, and extremely boring speech." Kakashi told them as the kids groaned._

"_Sure Kakashi, no problem." Hinata told him as Sasuke and her walked out the door._

_**End recap**_

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were walking through the halls of the school with Hinata pointing out the doors and telling him what rooms they were. Sasuke would nod and occasionally say something like cool, awesome, or alright. Hinata introduced him to the teachers he would be having then showed him to the gym and the cafeteria. It was getting pretty hot so Hinata decided to take off her jacket. Which was a bad move because Hinata was a little advanced in the women development scale. Sasuke stopped paying attention to what she was saying and where he was going to check her out.

They were heading back to the class room now and Sasuke was still distracted he bumped right in to the wall by the classroom door. He fell back on to his butt with an umph.

"O-oh m-my g-g-od-d a-r-re y-you ok-kay?" Hinata stuttered while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sasuke told her. He looked up to see her face, " humph why don't you just laugh?"

"I-it's n-not p-polit-te." Hinata explained still trying not to laugh.

"Oh so now you're a proper lady?" Sasuke asked putting hands on his hips in a girly fashion.

It was the last straw for Hinata and she collapsed to the ground in a laughing fit. Sasuke stared at her shocked before a second before going in to defence.

"It is not that funny." Sasuke stated, offended.

"Y-y-y-e-e-e-s-s-s hahahahahahaha" Hinata tried getting out. "Ha t-the w-wa-y y-y-you p-put y-your h-h-hands o-on y-y-our hips." Hinata told him calming down.

Sasuke go up and reached down, grabbed Hinata by the elbows and pulled her up. Her cheeks were a rouge like colour from embarrassment because of her outburst and Sasuke found that it made her even more beautiful. They walked through the door with Sasuke ahead of her holding it open for her to walk through before he let it shut behind him. They made their way to their seats and talked for the rest of the period with the six new acquaintances.

_**BRING**_

The bell rang loudly as everyone jumped from their seats and rushed to their see their friends before their next class.

"So… whats your schedule?" Hinata asked Sasuke quietly.

"Oh Kiba already told me I have most of my classes with you except for German." Sasuke told her.

"You take German? I take French." Was Hinata's whisper like answer.

They left the room together, walking briskly to their math class. Taking a seat in the way back, they sat next to each other. Just as they were about to start a conversation there was a scream and a loud thump. They immediately looked towards where the scream had come from which happened to be the door. There on the ground was a girl who had happened to have fainted. They stared at the girl weirdly for a second before raising their eyes to look the group of girls in the doorway with hearts in their eyes. The whole group was staring at Sasuke.

Hinata giggled as Sasuke stared at them weirdly.

"Looks like ittle Sasuke-kins gotta fan club." Hinata teased as the mob of girls rushed to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer for he was surrounded by the girls and even if he had tried, Hinata wouldn't have been able to hear him over the high pitched giggles and the questions of marriage.

Hinata was totally okay with the mass of girls swarmed Sasuke until they started fighting over her seat. Now that was just ridiculous. She was sitting right there. It's not like they could just take it. Correction, they could try and take it and maybe there was a small chance they'd succeed.

A girl with red hair and glasses bluntly shoved her right out of the seat. That made sweet, innocent Hinata pissed. She stood up slowly, her eyes having darkened and losing the kindness they used to have, they now looked very enraged.

"That is ENOUGH!!" Hinata yelled grabbing the girl that took her seat by the hair and pulling her up. The girl's face was contorted in pain and anger as Hinata shoved her from the seat. The red head landed a foot away on the ground looking ready to kill.

"I don't mind you hitting on Sasuke but stay away from my seat!" Hinata told them sternly in a voice daring them to contradict.

Hinata plopped back into her seat her legs crossed on her desk and her arms crossed over her chest as she put earphones in her ears and turned on her ipod. Sasuke could hear the screamo music coming through her headphones. Most of the girls went back to their seats talking about how mean Hinata was to them. Iruka came in to the class room and he didn't even seem to notice Hinata not paying attention to him.

Math class went by slowly with Sasuke almost falling asleep and the sharp ring of the bell surprising both teens. They left the classroom together one after the other, making their way to their lockers.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IF YOU DONT TELL ME I CANT GET BETTER SO IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME HELPFUL ADVICE PLEASE DO, I ENCOURAGE IT. BUT PLEASE DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT BE RUDE. RATE AND REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
